


Kleptomaniac

by rip_to_shreds



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Minor Character Death, Kleptomaniac Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip_to_shreds/pseuds/rip_to_shreds
Summary: Taako's kleptomania appears once again.





	Kleptomaniac

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I wrote this in response to the prompt, "Just a few more..." which I got during a class (it's for theatre, but the teacher lets us do free write at the beginning of each class). Normally, we'd share out what we wrote if we feel like, and I was actually planning on sharing out for once (I normally never do), but we ended up not sharing, so I'm posting it here instead.
> 
> Just so you guys know, I've only listened to the first arc of the podcast so far, and this is my first fic for the fandom, so if it's OOC, that's why. Still, I'm already in love with TAZ, so here I am. 
> 
> Anyway, on with the fic!

“Just a few more gold nuggets! No! Don’t make me leave! This dude’s dead already! He isn’t going to cry over missing all his money!” Taako yells, trying to break out of Magnus’ grip. Magnus blandly watches Taako, trying not to laugh at Taako’s kleptomaniac nature.

Merle simply sighs, stepping forward and standing on his tippy-toes to tap Taako on the shoulder and get his attention. He ultimately fails, instead tapping Taako on the elbow. This still seems to get Taako’s attention, as he stops mid-rant and looks down at Merle. 

“Really, Taako? Don’t think I don’t remember those magical boots and all that gold you stole from my dead cousins-”

“And the gauntlet! Don’t forget the gauntlet!” Magnus interrupts.

Merle continues, “Anyway...what happened to all that gold you stole?”

Taako sniffs dramatically, and says, “I lost them!” 

Merle arches his eyebrows at the statement. “You lost them?”

“Yes! I lost them when we were entering that not-moon thingie! So let me get these gold nuggets!”

“Too bad. We’re going to be late to our  _ paying  _ job, so let’s go!” Merle says.

Taako simply sighs, slouching and following after Magnus and Merle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Post any constructive criticism, questions, etc. in the comments. Please don't attack me if the characters are OOC, I already warned for it several times. However, as already mentioned, constructive criticism will be deeply appreciated, so don't be afraid to just comment!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
